True Wishes
by HaloDemon
Summary: Two Aurthoresses, HaloCat and SpeedDemon315 are transported into the Saiyuki world...and kidnapped by Kougaiji! Poor Kougaiji! What will happen to him?
1. WTF? We’ve been kidnapped by Kougaiji?

Halocat: HOLA (no, I am not Spanish.) Well, I have teamed up with my good friend SpeedDemon315 to write fanfiction. XP Yeah, so we're gonna write us up a fanfiction! (btw, I will be randomly updating my fic and new fics during the week, every day. XP)

SpeedDemon315: Tag!(no, I am not German but I'm taking classes on it and Halo is taking French.) This story me and Halo are doing together is about how her and me get kidnapped by KOUGAIJIII! (Halo typed that!) I kinda got the idea of us getting kidnapped by someone from reading Twist of Fate and Halo suggested Kou-sama. (My writing will be in bold)

TRUE WISHES

Ch. 1: WTF? We've been kidnapped by….Kougaiji?

"Halo! Package for you!" Halocat's mom called out. Halo jumped up.

"wOOt!" She yelled, running out of the room and…er… tripping over air…. "FUCK!" She said.

"What was that?" Her mother asked, walking into sight.

"uhh….. I said duck! Yeah! DUCK! THERE IS A RABID RACCOON COMING TO ATTACK YOU LIKE LAST TIME!" Halo's mom turned around, uttering a confused "wha— " and Halo grabbed the package and ran back to her room. She actually didn't trip.

"Yay! Package!" Halo grinned. " 'Tis for both of us…" She said, confused. "What the HELL?" She said. "Blarg." She dropped the package onto the floor of her room. Speed picked it up.

"**Tsk, tsk," she said, grinning ear to ear, "you're such a klutz."**

"**That I am!" replied Halo and both girls ripped and shredded the package, eager to find what was inside. It was….A KOUGAIJI PLUSHIE!**

"**Whoa…." said SpeedDemon as Halo lunged for the plushie, screaming, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" But alas, first impressions can be quite deceiving, for when Halo grabbed the plushie, a spinning vortex of a blinding light appeared, yanking the two girls into its binding grasp.**

Halo let out a long string of curses as the plushie disappeared. SpeedDemon looked at her. "The plushie disappeared." Halo frowned.

Speed rolled her eyes. "Get over it." she replied. Halo shrugged.

"'Kay." The two suddenly landed on their butts in the middle of a….. battlefield? WTF?

"Hey, pretty ladies," Halo and Speed froze.

"'sat Gojyo?" Halo whispered. Speed looked behind them.

"Yup.." She replied.

"What would two pretty ladies like yourselves be doing all the way in the battlefield?" Halo and Speed got up. They realized that they had weird clothes on.

"**How in the bloody hell did this happen!" hissed SpeedDemon in Halocat's ear.**

"**I dunno," she answered, shrugging slightly, keeping her eyes on Gojyo. They both knew how perverted Gojyo could get and they weren't gonna allow him to play any tricks on them.**

"**Well," began Gojyo, pretending that the girls weren't whispering amongst themselves, "You two lovely gems are really, really lucky today cuz I'm here to protect you and your hot bodies from harm."**

Halo's eyebrow began to twitch. She got up. "I don't need your help." She said defiantly. Gojyo looked surprised for a second, but then he grinned.

"Well, little missie, I say you do." He grabbed the two girls and pulled them to his side. They bristled.

"BAD GOJYO!" Halo yelled. She hit him over the head with the sword that she found she had. Speed took the sword from Halo and hit Gojyo as well. "Mine," Halo said, grabbing the sword. The two backed away from Gojyo.

Halo suddenly realized something. "Heyy!" She said to Speed as she stopped walking. She held the sword to her chest and blushed. "If Gojyo is here, that means Hakkai is, too!" She grinned, the blush still on her face.

"That must be great for you right now, but think on this first," said SpeedDemon, pulling Halocat away from Gojyo's view, "Who sent us that plushie in the first place and who wants us here?" Halocat shrugged.

"I should I know? I'm not the one who sent the plushie!" she replied and Speed sighed.

"Think about it, Halo. It was a Kougaiji plushie, not a Hakkai plushie or a Sanzo plushie, yada, yada. You get it, right?" Halo nodded, knowing what her friend's idea was about.

"So you're saying that KOUGAIJI sent that to us?"

"It's possible," Speed answered before adding, "Sanzo, Hakkai, and Goku, 12 o'clock!"

"Who the hell are you?" Goku asked before roundhouse kicking a demon in the face. Sanzo offered but a pissed glare at the girls. Hakkai, of course, was kind.

"You two shouldn't be in a battlefield said, silently noting the sword (Speed took it) on SpeedDemon's back and the giant skurekin on Halo's back.

"Well…we don't know…why we're here…." Halo said lamely.

**The whole Sanzo party's eyebrows rose up in rapid speed at Halocat's words. Hakkai looked worried, Goku look confused, Gojyo looked interested, and of course, Sanzo look plain suspicious.**

"**What do you mean 'You don't know why you two are here'?" questioned Sanzo dangerously.**

"**You must have some idea," insisted Hakkai gently. SpeedDemon315 and Halocat shook their heads, wishing that it were true, but it just wasn't possible.**

"See," Halocat began, "We were in my house and a package came….Inside of the package was a Kougaiji plushie." Goku's whole body tingled with excitement at that name.

"A Kougaiji plushie?" Hakkai asked curiously. Halo nodded nervously. "I see".

Well, what happened next was pretty shocking. Kougaiji came and swooped the two girls up.

"WTF?" Halocat yelled.

**SpeedDemon315 closed her eyes and mumbled something about being unfortunate with life before crying out, "KOUGAIJI! Please-before my temper is set loose-let us go or I'll give you hell!" Her words attracted Kou's attention and he slowly turned to face Speed's defiant, calm, but dangerous look.**

"**I'd like to see you try," he replied, no emotion appeared on his face, only a slight amusement shining in his eyes, "And no, I won't let go,"**

**Knowing the girls were in serious trouble, Goku jumped up and blocked Kougaiji's way.**

"**You'll haveta get pass me in order to walk away with them!" he said, grinning. Gojyo joined in and Sanzo rolled his eyes, muttering something about stupid fools.**

Hakkai stepped with the others, smiling.

But Kougaiji was gone…shocking! "Lemme down, bastard!" Halo yelled.

Kou smirked. "Okay." He dropped the two girls. They landed on their asses.

"Dammit…" Halo sighed, rubbing her sore butt. "A room?" She arched an eyebrow.

"DDR!" She then yelled, "SWEEEEEET!" She played it. Of course.

**Speed looked around the room and cried out, "OH SWEET! IT'S THE SACRED STONES (a GBA game) AND RAW NEWS (it's a partner shooting game)!" She also noticed to high-tech laptops, Playstation 2, two comfy beds that looked exactly like their own, a medium swimming pool and hot tub and a bunch of other cool and awesome things.**

"**This is so cool," said Halocat, playing DDR and SpeedDemon powered up a laptop to begin typing.**

"**I would have never thought Kougaiji had a room such as this….It seems that he knows us really well." noted Speed curiously.**

"wOOt!" Halocat said, "A on Maximer standard (I really can do that). 'Kay, I'm done….KOUGAIJI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO DDR!"

Kou had just walked in. "No." He said angrily, "The bitch wishes to see you." He dragged the girls away from the room.

They were brought before Gyokuman Koushu.

END 1


	2. Information

XD Another chapter! Yay!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!** **There was a section last chapter that was not in bold, so we will post the section here:**

"**That must be great for you right now, but think on this first," said SpeedDemon, pulling Halocat away from Gojyo's view, "Who sent us that plushie in the first place and who wants us here?" Halocat shrugged.**

"**I should _I_ know? I'm not the one who sent the plushie!**" **she replied and Speed sighed.**

"**Think about it, Halo. It was a _Kougaiji _plushie, not a Hakkai plushie or a Sanzo plushie, yada, yada. You get it, right?" Halo nodded, knowing what her friend's idea was about.**

"**So you're saying that KOUGAIJI sent that to us?"**

"**It's possible," Speed answered before adding, "Sanzo, Hakkai, and Goku, 12 o'clock**ཀ"

Now. On with the story!

Chapter two: Information

Halocat sat in the room, looking at a picture of Uchiha Itachi. "I love him." She smiled. (:3) "Boring... boring." Halocat sighed, plopping onto the bed.

**SpeedDemon315 was** **playing the song "Smooth" on her electric guitar, and then switched to "TNT". Finally thinking she had practiced enough, she put the guitar away and searched the room for her notebook that had one of her stories-Encountering Demons-written in it. **

Eventually, the two girls' thoughts wandered back to the meeting with Gyokumen Koushu.

"What a bitch." They both said aloud. Well, there was something that Halo remembered the bitch saying. It had been something about tools. "Well I will be dead before I am a tool... EEP!"

She had unconsciously balled her hand into a fist, crushing the picture of Itachi. ". . ." She stared at it. 'Why am I so mad?' "Ouch." Blood ran down her finger.

"Paper cut?" SpeedDemon called.

"Y-yeah," Halocat replied. She was thinking about the meeting with Gyoukumen Koushu.

w00tཀ 5( 33 B1234

Flashback

_Kou snarled at the woman as he left, an unpleasant expression on his face. Halocat and SpeedDemon blinked, knowing the reason, but a bit startled, seeing it face-to-face._

_**Sitting on her throne before them was Gyoukumen Koushu, the demon who planned to revive Gyumaoh. **_

"_**Er…Hi?" said Halocat. **_

"_**Hey…." echoed SpeedDemon. Gyoukumen looked down at them in disgust. **_

"_**Excuse me, I didn't ask you pathetic humans to speak. Now— " She was cut off by SpeedDemon.**_

"_**Excuse me yourself!**_" _**she snapped at Gyoukumen, "And who you calling pathetic!**_ _**Look at yourself, you big-headed, snobby, slutty bitch!**_"

_Tears welled up in Halocat's eyes as she put a hand to her mouth._

"_Oh, what's wrong? Are you scared?" Gyoukumen taunted. Halocat lowered her hand and glared at the woman._

"_Oh, h-h-hardly." Halocat said, yawning. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I am just a bit tired. Bitch." Gyoukumen bristled. _

_Halo suddenly looked very Shikamaru-like(1). "This is so bothersome(2). . ." She sighed aloud. She stared ahead into space. Speed glared at the demon woman in front of the two._

"_**Okay, I'm bored now. Will you mind telling us why in the seven seas we're here?" Speed asked coolly and the she-demon glowered at both of the girls. **_

"_**Fine, it seems like I should get it over with," replied Gyoukumen darkly and began to speak.**_

"_You two brats were brought here for a reason." She said, glowering at them again. "It seems that the monk and his friends are a bit harder to get rid of than we had originally thought. So, when we learned that there were humans that possessed great power, we decided to take them and use them to our advantage."_

"_But why us?" Halo interrupted._

_Gyoukumen smirked. "Because you were the easiest to grab." _

"_Bitch. . ." Halo replied. Speed bristled_

"_EXCUSE ME?" She screamed into the woman's face. Gyoukumen shouted right back._

"_**MUST YOU TWO ALWAYS INTERRUPT ME!**_ _**I WONDER IF IT'S WORTH THE EFFORT HAVING YOU TWO HERE!**_" _**she screamed at Halo and Speed. SpeedDemon snorted and chuckled and Halocat rolled her eyes. Gyoukumen clenched her fists and began yelling again.**_

"_**I SWEAR I'LL GET EVEN WITH YOU TWO!**_"

"_**Yeah, that is great," murmured Halocat. **_

"_**Good luck with that, witch," added SpeedDemon and the two girls turned to leave. **_

"_**You humans aren't going anywhere!**_" _**screeched Gyoukumen and the doors automatically slammed shut in front of them. **_

"_**Damn…." said Halo boredly. **_

"**_Sheija(Shit in German)!_** **(I think that's how it's spelled)_" swore Speed un-enthusiastically. _**

"_Now let me finish. I do not care what you have to say in the matter; You will be used as tools for the destruction of the Sanzo-ikkou!_ _YOU WILL KILL THAT MONK_ཀ"

w00t! 5(33 B1234

(With the Sanzo Party, Current time)

Sanzo sneezed. **Sniffing, he looked suspiciously around him. It appeared that someone was talking about him, he was positive of that. He turned his head toward Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai and went on over to them. If they were talking about him, he would blow their brains out!**

"**Why hello, Sanzo. Is there anything wrong?" Hakkai asked politely. Sanzo just glared at him and at Gojyo and Goku as well. **

"**Um, Sanzo, are you okay?" asked Goku uneasily, noticing Sanzo's pissed look. Sanzo didn't answer, he just pulled out his paper fan and hit him and Gojyo on the head.**

"**HEY**ཀ **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YA DIRTY MONK!**" **hollered Gojyo. Sanzo smirked at him mirthlessly. **

"**I felt like it." he replied and Gojyo began cussing him out. **

Hakkai laughed off to the side at his companions' anctics. "I wonder what ever happened to those girls. . ." He wondered aloud. Little did the party know, they would be seeing a lot more of them.

"Sanzo, what do you suppose happened to those girls that Kougaiji kidnapped?" the brunet asked.

"They're probably dead now." He replied coldly.

"Now now, Sanzo, that is not very nice." Hakkai responded.

"What would Kougaiji want with a couple of girls?" Goku asked.

"Aww, is the little monkey trying to act smart?" Gojyo taunted.

"SHUT UP, YA DIRTY WATER SPRITE!" Goku screamed. Fighting ensued. Hakkai laughed, and Sanzo cocked his gun.

BANG!

W00t! 5(33 B1234 !

(With the girls, Present time)

"Stupid bitch." Halo sighed. She went to play DDR when Kou burst into the room. "My lord!" Halo said mockingly. "Get your ass over here and play DDR!"

Kou glared. "No."

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"You are annoying."

"Why?"

"Shut up!"

"Why?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Why?"

"OH, FINE!"

"Why am I not surprised." Said SpeedDemon as Halo smirked. 'I am the best at these sorts of things.' She thought as she began to teach the demon DDR.

'**This is a sight to see,' thought SpeedDemon, holding back a giggle. It sure was hilarious seeing Kougaiji playing DDR with Halocat. Then as luck would have it, Lirin walked into room on accident and stopped dead at what she saw. She saw her brother getting his ass kicked by Halo in DDR. This sent Lirin into a fit of laughter. **

"**I know," Speed said to Lirin, "It's just too funny." She laughed while Kou gave Lirin a dirty look when he slipped and fell and brought Halo down with him. **

"**Hey!** **I was doing great!**" **cried out Halo in anger and Kou chuckled at her coldly.**

"**Serves you right, you annoying girl," and he got up, leaving Halocat on the floor. **

"**Big brother, you were funny!** **Hahahaha!**" **giggled Lirin uncontrollably. **

"How bothersome. . ." Halo reverted back to her bored self. Kougaiji looked at her before saying,

"We will finish this." and walking out. Halo started of in another direction.

"hey, where are you goin?" Speed asked.

"Shower." The brunette replied. Speed shrugged and turned the TV on. She watched cartoons for a bit (Yu-Gi-Oh!) until Halocat came out. Halo grabbed the remote, and before Speed had a chance to protest, switched it on to the news.

"Our top story tonight, two young teens have gone missing in the town of Woodridge. More after the break." Halo stared.

"That's. . . Us. . ." She said slowly. "Our parents must be worried sick." The news Came back on.

"Blah blah blah blah. . . The parents of (Halocat) are being questioned." Halo's parents came on just as she switched the TV off.

"**I see, Halo. I didn't care to hear it either." commented SpeedDemon. Halocat nodded and looked at the blank TV screen wordlessly. **

"**Now what do we do?" she asked Speed, looking down at her friend. **

"**We could try to escape." Speed suggested, getting up and faced Halo. Halo thought about the idea for a minute.**

"**I don't think that will happen, SpeedDemon. It's just not possible." **

"**Why not? I like this place, but I don't want to be some tool for that bitch who's sitting her stupid ass on her throne, thinking she's going to rule the world!**"

"Why don't you think I brought up the topic before? Kougaiji, Lirin, Yaone, and Jien. Plus countless other demons. We would be dead before we even got out of this door."

"**And miss the chance for them to kill the Sanzo party? I think not!** **But I see what you mean."**

"They would do whatever the bitch ordered."

"**Yeah, I know that. But what are we going to do? We certainly can't be here forever, no matter how much the odds are against us. We do have a life back home, remember." **

"**I realize that, SpeedDemon." **

"**Good. I guess we can just go on the laptops and work in our stories. It will, at least, keep our mind off what is going on." Halo agreed and the girls powered on the laptops and began typing.**

Halocat cackled and hooked her laptop up to a stereo system(Somehow). And. . . ."SOUSA KANASHIMI WO YASHASHI SA NI! JIIBUN RASHISA WO CHIKARA NI! MAYOIINAGARADEMO II, ARUKI DASHITE! MOU IKKAI!" The song blared. Kougaiji burst into the room

TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN!" He yelled.

"WHAT?" Speed yelled over the music.

"TURN IT DOWN!" He screamed. Halo turned it down.

"Damn. . ." She said. "Whatever you say, my lord." She mocked him again. He scowled.

"Want to finish what we started?" Halo asked. Kou nodded slowly. It was time. Kou had been practicing, Halo could tell. But still, he was not good enough. "Afronova, Kou?" She smirked. He just glared. They were both on standard. Halo: A Kougaiji: B

"Sorry, Kougaiji." Halo said. She did sound a bit sad. Ah, well.

**Unfortunatly for Kougaiji, he was about to have more music blasted into his ears. **

**While Halo and Kou were playing DDR, Speed turned on the radio and tuned it to one of her favorite stations. Lucky for her, a favorite song of hers started playing. **

"**Oh my GOD!** **IT"S SOMEBODY TOLD ME!**" **She yelled in pure delight.**

She began to blare it, drowning out DDR, and effectively killing the other two's rhythm.

"**YES!** **This is just too grand for words!**" **Cried out Speed triumphantly, grinning demonically at Kou and Halo. Both of them glared at her ans Speed ignored it. She happily and energetically listened to "Somebody Told Me"** **by The Killers**. **Kou got off the DDR pad and headed towards Speed and the radio.**

"**TURN IT DOWN, NOW!**" **Kou yelled furiously at her. **

"**NEVER!**" **Hollered SpeedDemon rebelliously. **

"**I SAID, 'TURN IT DOWN'****, NOW!**'" **Hollered back the dmon prince. **

"**OVER MY DEAD BODY!**"

"**WHAT!"**

**It wasn't that he hadn't heard that line-he did-loud and clear. He was just shocked that she would say something like that when she and her friend could die by the orders of "The Bitch".**

**Silence echoed throughout the room. Halo looked back and forth at Kou and Speed, who were apparently having a staring contest.**

She laughed at them. "Do you have any idea how stupid you look? Kou, you are all sweaty from DDR,and your face is beet-red from yelling! And Speed, your hair is blown back into a gravity-defying shape by your music!"

"..."

"..."

"..." Halo answered back. "Okay, another shower for me. Eww. Kougaiji, you could use one, too." She wrinkled her nose up. She left the two still glaring death threats at each other.

It was a few minutes later that she came back. She found the two in the _exact_ same position. She sighed and shoved Kou out of the room. Speed seemed a bit mad.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, her tone slightly angry.

"...Retard. You two were staring at each other for ten minutes. Now come here. We have plans to work on. I call it: Operation Annoy the Hell Out of Kougaiji!"

**SpeedDemon grinned devilishly at that. "Now you're speaking my langauge!" And she produced a whole stack of paper under her bed. She handed Halocat a pencil and a stack of paper before saying, "Get to work!" **

**Halo looked at her, a little confused. "What do you mean 'get to work'? Are we drawing out the plans to annoy Kougaiji?" she asked, looking at her friend strangely. Speed nodded, undaunted by Halo's look.**

"**Precisely! It will be a lot easier if we write and draw our evil plots to irk Kougaiji." SpeedDemon explained casually and picked up a pencil to begin writing and mapping out an evil plot to irrate the demon prince. Halocat had already started. Soon an hour passed, and the two young teens had already had two piles of overloading paper. One pile was the keep pile and other was the discarded pile. After looking at her watch to see it was 3:12, and telling Halo the time, they both seat aside their leftover paper and threw away the discarded pile and began leafing through the keep pile.**

"**Lets see...what shall we do first?" murmured Speed, flipping through each plan. Halo looked over her shoulder, watching SpeedDemon go through each plan.**

"**How about the Chewing Gum of Doom?" she suggested to her friend and Speed looked back at it. **

"**Chewing Gum of Doom? Sounds like plan to me." she said and pulled the sheet out. "Okay Halo, since this is your plan, explain and show me how it's done and how it will operate." **

"**Okay," and Halo began to explain how the Chewing Gum of Doom would work.**

"It works because he chews it. DUR." She said. Speed rolled her eyes. And it goes boom. Wait, that would kill him...Okay, then no." They sat and thought of a new plan. "AHA!" She ran over to her dresser and rummaged through it.

"What is that?" Speed asked as Halo triumphantly held up a bottle.

"CHIBI POWDER!"

End two

Okay, **we **demand **lots **of **reviews **before **we **update. **At** least **ten. **So **there.**

**1) **Shikamaru** is** from** Naruto.**

2) **I **didn't** want **to **quote **him **directly.**


End file.
